Dead's Commentator
by viridianaln9
Summary: Aubrey Blood is the new interviewer of Smack-Down backstage. she catches the eye of JBL but wants nothign to do with him. She gets a lttle help from the Deadman himself but he isnt looking for LOVE. Full Summary Inside. linked to Hidden Secret's. UndertakerXOC, Kane X Roxanne, Solange, Keon and Ileana.
1. Beginnings

**Dead's Commentator**

_Summary:_ _**Aubrey Blood is the new backstage interviewer of Smack-Down. She catches the eye of none other than the 'Wrestling God' JBL. But she wants nothing to do with him, he tries to intimidate her and she receives a little help from none other than the Deadman himself. But he isn't looking for LOVE. Undertaker X OC, Kane X Roxanne, Ileana, Keon, Solange. (Might change to M)**_

_Note:_ **(READ IMPORTANT) I hope you guys like this re-write and those first reading welcome. Okay so no one gets confused at all. This will take four years after Hidden Secret's making Ileana and Keon fourteen and Solange sixteen. I will be changing some things not a lot but a few. This story is linked to Hidden Secrets, Dead's Shadow and Fire and Brimstone. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Aubrey, Roxanne, Ileana, Solange and Keon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**BIO**

**Name:** Aubrey Blood

**Hair and Eye Color:** Reddish Brown/ Gray Eyes

**Height:** 5'7

**Description:** Aubrey has a curvy; she has long hair that is straight as rain. She has a tattoo of a Celtic Cross on her hip. She wears suits and sometimes glasses for reading.

**Things You Need To Know:** Aubrey is a skilled fighter, the reading glasses make everyone think she is weak but she is far from it. She has a Master's Degree in journalism.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Commentator **

**Chapter 1: Beginnings **

_One Year After Bearer Incident- Roxanne and Glenn's Home _

"You two kept this a secret." Roxanne snapped. Her and both Mark and Glenn were currently in the office while they discussed important news. Mark had informed Roxanne that he had a daughter he had kept secret for a long time. A secret that Glenn knew and didn't tell her at all about it. Was she angry? Yes she was. Solange was a sweet kid

"I had to Ileana and Keon weren't the only ones that were in danger of Bearer." Mark snapped.

"You could have told me when we reunited." Roxanne told Glenn.

"I promised Mark; I would not tell." Glenn said. Roxanne sighed.

"Okay, I understand that but come on the girl could have been with us all this time spending time with her family." Roxanne said.

"That's why I informed you." Mark said.

"Okay, but don't keep important things like this away from me." Roxanne said.

"Let's go check on the kids." Glenn said.

As they went out, they saw Solange, Ileana and Keon playing as if they already knew each other for a long time. Mark smirked he knew he had done the right thing with bringing his daughter into the family fold. Solange came to him.

"Daddy, can I stay with my cousins?" she asked him.

"Yes." Mark told her. He was just happy in seeing his daughter happy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Years Later- WWE Headquarters _

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Vince McMahon asked the woman in-front of him.

"Yes, I am." Aubrey said.

"You have enough experience to work as a Diva but you want to be a commentator." Vine told her.

"Yes, I do Vince." Aubrey told him. Vince liked her, the girl had guts.

"Alright, than you will be in Smack-Down as your contract says but you might be put in matches." Vince told her. Aubrey read the contract before signing it.

"There you go." She said taking her glasses off.

"Welcome to the WWE Family." Vince told her.

"Thank-you Mr. McMahon." Aubrey said.

"Good-luck."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Thursday Night SmackDown- Backstage _

Aubrey walked the backstage area with a small smile. She didn't want to seem too excited, she was a professional. But she had wanted to be in this place for so long, she had worked so hard to get here. As she walked with her belongings she smacked into someone. She looked to see a woman just an inch shorter than her with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Sorry." Aubrey said. The woman looked at her and smile there was only two words that could make Aubrey describe this woman 'stunning & beautiful'.

"It's alright, I've have not seen you here are you new?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Aubrey Blood." She said raising her hand for a shake. The woman took her and smiled.

"Roxanne Jacobs." She said. Aubrey had to hold in her breath she knew who this woman now was. If the rumors were true she was standing in-front of the wife of the Big Red Machine.

Roxanne looked at the stunning woman standing in-front of her. She wondered what she was doing here. "Are you a new Diva?" she asked seeing if the woman would be potential competition.

"Oh, no I'm the new backstage interviewer." Aubrey said. Roxanne smiled.

"Nice, here or on Raw?" she asked since she was in Raw it would be interesting to see challenge to Lillian.

"No here on SmackDown." Aubrey said.

"Well nice to meet you, I will be going and good-luck with the wolves." Roxanne said.

"Thanks." Aubrey said and moved toward her locker room to leave her stuff and go to Teddy Long's Office.

#

Roxanne just saw her and moved toward the place she came to. Kane was going to be pretty pissed but so was she and there was only one person that she needed the help of. It was weird that she was having marital problems. Thankfully she had kept it from the kids or Keon because she was pretty sure that Ileana knew of it.

As she arrived to the most hidden locker room, she knocked on the door. The door opened itself. She went in knowing the drill. She walked into the darkness.

"What do I owe the pleasure of the visit?" Undertaker asked her.

"Your brother." Roxanne said.

"What about him?" Taker asked.

"His getting darker it's like…."

"Like Kane's taking over." Undertaker said.

"Yes." Roxanne told hm. She knew for a long time that she lived with two men in one body. Bearer had caused too much damage which gave Glenn a second personality that being Kane.

"Do the kids suspect something is wrong?" Undertaker asked. He was worried that Kane might turn into a monster. Kane and Glenn were still having nightmares and episodes from his time with Bearer. It was as if Bearer wasn't dead but much alive and still haunted them. It had to do with the unmasking it was as if the monster came out more because he didn't have the mask.

"Keon I'm pretty sure doesn't know, Ileana on the other hand." Roxanne said. Mark had to smile his goddaughter would guess something was wrong. "Sometimes it seems it's only her that can get close besides me."

"He'll be back to normal soon this always happens." Mark told her.

"Yeah, but with his storyline with Lita you would think he would calm down." Undertaker looked at her. He was pretty sure it was his storyline with Lita that was messing things up.

"Roxanne have you thought of marrying Kane?" Roxanne looked at Taker as if he had gone nuts.

"I'm married to Glenn doesn't that mean I married the same man." Roxanne said. Undertaker looked at her and smiled because he knew what Roxanne was afraid off.

"I suppose." Taker said.

"I came to tell you just in-case he comes to attack." Roxanne told him. Undertaker gave her a nod and she smiled getting out of the locker room. He had to be thankful that he had a sister-in-law.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Teddy Long's Office_

Teddy was a bit tired dealing with his WWE Champion JBL. When the knock came to his door, he really hoped it was not JBL or his lackeys.

"Come in."

"Hello?" he turned to see a young lady and recognized her. Mr. McMahon had sent in a photo and profile on the new commentator.

"Well hello there playa you must be Aubrey Blood." Teddy Long said.

"That's right, you must be Teddy Long." She said.

"That's right." Teddy said. "Well I should be telling you about your job."

"I know, what my job is supposed to be interview the superstars get some wind-up and congratulate some." Aubrey said with a smile. Teddy like the woman.

"That's right and tonight you make your debut." Teddy told her. "I wish you all the good-luck in the world because commentary and interviewing is not easy."

"I know and I'm up for the challenge." She said shaking hands with Teddy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Thursday Night Smack-Down _

"_Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman this is Tazz with my broadcast partner Michael Cole and tonight we have one heck of a show for you."_ Tazz said.

"_That's right with the return to the ring of none other than the Deadman and against none other than Big Show and we know the history between this two." _Cole said.

"_That's right."_ Tazz said. _"But not only that but we get an interview backstage with our new interviewer Aubrey Blood, you saw her backstage tonight didn't you Cole."_ Tazz said.

"_I got a glimpse."_ Cole said.

#

_Backstage Area _

Aubrey stood there ready for any of the superstars that came to the area to be interviewed. She didn't know, what would come her way.

JBL was walking with his cabinet when he saw the woman standing in the interview area.

"Now look at that beautiful woman over there, should we not introduce ourselves to her boys." The group moved toward the area.

"Well hello there and who are you a new diva?" Orland Jordan asked Aubrey.

Undertaker had been hiding in the shadows looking at the new addition to the SmackDown locker room. He knew most girls would throw themselves at the superstars and he didn't know if this interviewer would do the same. He saw the flash of anger in the woman's eyes and he was about to go but decided to stay and see.

"If I was a Diva I would be in wrestling wear." Aubrey snapped. She waved the microphone in her hand. "As you can see I have a microphone in my hand, I'm the new interviewer for Smack-Down." She said the tone dismissing and sassy at the time. Undertaker kept the smile off his face.

"Well I apologize for the rudeness of Orlando but you can be with me can't you." JBL said with charm but Aubrey didn't buy it.

"I'm here to interview and unless you want and interview I can't help you." She said. JBL got real close and Undertaker glared from the darkness.

"How about a private interview?" he asked.

"How about you leave." She said. JBL glared at her and was about to say something when the lights went off. Orlando grabbed JBL's arm.

"Let's go the Deadman will take care of her." Orlando whispered. The entire cabinet left and Aubrey felt it. She looked around and saw a shadow with a hat and coat standing there. She was surprised.

"Thank-you." She said and the lights went back up. She looked again and the shadow was gone.

"Hey there I was told you were going to interview me." Aubrey turned to look at Big Show standing there.

"Yes, well whenever you're ready." she told him. The camera was ready and she got ready.

"_**Hello Smack-Down I'm Aubrey Blood and I'm here with none other than the Dead-man's opponent for tonight Big Show. Now Big Show how do you feel about your upcoming match?"**_ she asked. Big Show looked at her.

"_How do I feel?"_ Big Show asked. _"You shouldn't be asking me that, you should ask that to the Undertaker because I will beat him tonight."_

"_**So in other words you feel confident that you will beat the Undertaker."**_ Aubrey said. Big Show glared at her.

"_It doesn't matter if he likes me or not, I don't care I will beat him like I can beat the others and move on to the WWE Championship."_ Big Show said and left.

"_**There you have it folks the words from Big Show himself, we'll see if can do what the says tonight."**_ Aubrey said. The camera went off and she breathed out.

#

Aubrey would be proven right after the end of the match which proclaimed the Undertaker as the winner of the match. She couldn't help the smile coming to her face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review. **


	2. Encounter

**Dead's Commentator **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story. I want to thank **_**SamanthaJane13, Dixiewinxwrites12, Sonib89 and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews which make me really happy to read.**

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Aubrey, Roxanne, Solange, Ileana and Keon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Commentator**

**Chapter 2: Encounter **

_JBL's Hotel Room _

JBL was angry he didn't get why that girl had objected to him. He was the Wrestling God. He kept passing his room as Orlando was looking at him.

"Is there a way I can help you?" Orlando asked him.

"Yes, we need to show that woman that I can be the perfect man for her." JBL said

"Very well." Orlando said. He was going to help his boss get the girl.

#

_Aubrey's Hotel Room _

Aubrey felt so relaxed. She had made it through her first night in Smack-Down in peace and that helped. Of course she ruffle some feathers but that was part of her job and she loved it. As she lay in bed she couldn't forget the shadow that had helped her though. The phone rang and she took it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Aubrey is me Nana, I saw the show little girl I want you to be very careful." Nana told her. Aubrey had to smile Nana had been with her since her mother died and eventually in a weird way had become her real mother when her dad married her. She never got to call her anything else but Nana it was the closest thing to a 'Mom' to her.

"I'm fine Nana, this shadow helped." Aubrey said and knew the moment it came out of her mouth how silly it sounded.

"A shadow; Aubrey Blood the first day on the job and you are already talking about shadows." Nana told her.

"Oh, Nana is not like that I seriously saw a shadow, how in the world did you think the lights went off." Aubrey said.

"I suppose; I still want you to be very careful that man and his posse didn't give a good vibe and I'm not saying that because they cheated on their match Aubrey. That man has some really bad intentions." Nana told her.

"I'll be very careful Nana, don't worry plus I know how to protect myself."

"I know but I still worry."

"Well I have to go to sleep, thank you for worrying Nana."

"Well get your rest; good-night and I love you." Nana told her.

"Night, love you too Nana." Aubrey said and clicked. She had to smile though her father had died a few days before and Nana was the only family she had left so them being close was nice.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Few Days- Undertaker's Home _

Taker was having fun to say the least. He was spending time with his daughter, which he adored. But his mind kept going to the interviewer of Smack-Down. He kept asking, why in the world did he save her of all things. He didn't get involved in things like that.

"Solange; please be careful." Taker said. He knew his daughter was sixteen and he hated that age with a passion.

"Dad I'm just climbing a tree. Calm down and I'm doing it for fun I should probably be going out of hanging out with Ileana considering all the trouble that's been going on." Solange told him.

"What do you know about that?" Taker asked.

"Please, Keon doesn't even want to be in the house because of the drama and Ileana doesn't want to be there either. Uncle Glenn is really messing up." Solange told him. "Which brings me up to fact when do you plan on going out with somebody?"

"You want me to have a relationship?" Taker asked. Solange shrugged.

"Well yeah." Solange said. "I don't want you to be old and grumpy all your life." Taker rolled his eyes. "How about that new interviewer?" Solange asked.

"Excuse me." Taker said. Solange came to stand next to him.

"You know the one you saved from JBL clutches." Solange smiled seeing the look in her father's eyes.

"It was a one-time thing I don't even know, why I got involved." He told her.

"Sure daddy." Solange said.

"You know I can ground you." Taker said.

"Please your like Uncle Glenn you can't ground us." Solange told him as a matter of fact. Which he knew it was true.

"If and when I decided to get involved in a relationship I will let you know." Mark told her.

"Okay." Solange told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Thursday Night SmackDown—Backstage _

Aubrey was happy to be back and she was met by Tazz already.

"Hello, Tazz." She said.

"Hey Aubrey I just wanted to tell you, who you would be interviewing today." Tazz told her.

"Okay so who's it going to be?" she asked.

"Well I hate to give bad news but you will be interviewing JBL today, I really wish you all the luck in the world." Tazz said.

"Thanks."

"Also be careful." Tazz warned her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I know, how JBL is and the way you dissed him something tells me he won't let it go." He told her.

"Don't worry about it Tazz I can take care of myself." She said.

As she walked though she was worried though something told her she had just gotten into something bad.

#

In the shadows Taker looked at the woman and knew that she was worried about tonight. He had lied a bit to Solange because he found the woman intriguing. Maybe he would keep an eye on her tonight during her talk with JBL.

#

_Later tonight-Thursday Night SmackDown _

JBL sat and on the chair waiting for Aubrey to come. Aubrey on the other hand was breathing in because she was going to put the WWE Champion through the ringer. As she came, JBL looked at her and smiled.

"Don't you look lovely." He said kissing her hand. Aubrey got the microphone ignoring the compliment.

"Thanks." She said but in the shadows Taker could tell it was said because it was expected not because she wanted to. "Ready?" she asked the camera crew and he gave her the go ahead.

"_**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman; I'm Aubrey Blood and I'm here with WWE Champion JBL."**_ She said. _**"Now JBL it is said that your championship reign is controversial, what do you say to that?" **_she asked.

"_What do you mean controversial?"_ he asked glaring at her.

"_**Well considering your using some of your friends to help you win…."**_ She didn't stop since JBL got the microphone out of her hands.

"_Look little girl I am a wrestling god and I don't need anyone helping me."_ he grabbed her hand tightly screaming at her face. Aubrey looked at him and used her heel to stomp on him, but Taker didn't see that. The lights went off immediately and he went to punch JBL on the floor.

As the lights came up JBL was being taken down in the floor by the Undertaker. It was the first time that Aubrey had seen him and she held in her gasp. As Orlando and the Bashams came and they took JBL back and away from the Deadman.

Undertaker stood up and he looked at Aubrey. She looked at him and his eyes were so intense on her. With that the lights went off once more and when they came back up he was gone.

'What in the world?' she thought.

"_Well that is all."_ Aubrey breathed into the mic. She tried to look for him but knew she wouldn't find him. But she wondered why he helped her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like this chapter. What did you guys think of the first meeting? Review. **


	3. Meeting Fire

**Dead's Commentator **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Okay so important news I will be going to Raw for this chapter as well as be on Smack-Down mostly because I want Aubrey to meet the rest of the family but not Solange yet. Oh and before I begin the Kane and Lita storyline will be changed a bit to add Roxanne in it because remember people know that they are married even the WWE Universe. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, Sonib89and Dixiewinxwrites12**_** for their reviews they make me happy to read.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE I only own Aubrey, Roxanne, Solange, Ileana and Keon and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Commentator **

**Chapter 3: Meeting Fire **

_Teddy's Office _

Teddy was worried about Aubrey that attack from JBL had him worried. So he thought up a good idea for this weak keeping her away from the people that wanted to hurt her. The knock on his door had him snapping out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Teddy said.

"You wanted to see me." Aubrey said.

"Yes, I am sending you to Raw for this week." Teddy said.

"Why?" Aubrey said.

"I want to make sure JBL doesn't go after you." Teddy said.

"If JBL wants to go after me he isn't going to care that I am on Raw to get to me." Aubrey said. "Teddy I am not afraid to be against JBL I know how to defend myself."

"I know, okay let's do this you do Raw on Monday and then on Friday you come. I want to see what Raw has to offer." Teddy said.

"Okay, thanks." Aubrey said. "I promise I will be careful."

As she went outside she felt the shadow again almost as if it was walking behind her. She stopped and looked at it.

"I'm going to be on Raw this following Monday; but I'm coming to Smack-Down too if you want to know." She said. In the shadows Undertaker was in the shadows and he was surprised and smile at her words. In Raw he didn't have to worry about something bad happening to her. As she moved away he didn't say anything.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

Roxanne walked the backstage area trying to stay the hell away from Kane. Their problems were getting worst and she didn't know what to do. They were married for fourteen years and sure for six year they weren't together but this was getting really bad. She was getting some mind of sending Ileana and Keon with Undertaker so they didn't have to see the fights.

'_Why don't you marry Kane?'_ those words came popping back to her head. She was married to Glenn wasn't that the same thing.

"Roxanne." She looked up to see Aubrey off all people.

"What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be on SmackDown?" Roxanne said.

"Yeah, but after last week Teddy wanted to keep me a bit safe." Aubrey told her.

"Cool, well you want me to show you around?" Roxanne asked.

"That would be nice, since you're the only one I know here." Aubrey said. "If it is not too much trouble?"

"Not at all." Roxanne said it would keep her calm. Aubrey looked at the woman beside her. She didn't think she would find her wondering, mostly with Kane. But she didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, just some issues." Roxanne said. "So, who are you going to interview tonight?" Roxanne asked.

"I believe I will be interviewing Trish and some of the other superstars." Aubrey said.

"Oh." Roxanne said. "Well we are in your locker room."

"Thanks I'll see you later." Aubrey said.

#

_Later that Night _

Aubrey was walking when she saw a small girl around with one of the superstars. She recognized the girl se had that silence that Undertaker and Kane had but the eyes of her mother. She was meeting Ileana Jacobs well not personally but in looking. She looked at the superstar and noticed that it was Shawn Michaels. She got closer just to see.

"You know if you want to get better in those grapples you need to train a bit more." Shawn told Ileana.

"I know but I'm also practicing high-flying from Lita and Tajiri." Ileana told him. Shawn Michaels laughed.

"Well with all the training you're getting something tells me you're going to be just as good as your mother and father even your uncle." Shawn said.

"That's the plan." Ileana said with a smile. Shawn left her alone and she turned to see the woman looking at her. She recognized her fast she was the woman her Uncle had saved on Friday from JBL.

"Hi." Ileana said.

"Hello." Aubrey said. "What are you doing here?" she asked even though she knew the reason.

"Both my parents work here, but you would know that considering you talked to my mom." Ileana answered. Aubrey was surprised that she would know.

"Oh, well my name is Aubrey." She said.

"I know." Ileana said shaking her hand. "W…I saw your interview on SmackDown it was interesting and funny; S… it was fun." Ileana said she almost had two slips that Solange and she did watch the interview.

"Oh, really." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, I was wondering when someone was going to say something about JBL's tittle reign." Ileana said. "Well I have to go because here comes my brother." She said. Aubrey turned to see a taller boy with blue-gray eyes coming their way.

"Ileana we have to go." Keon said he turned to look at the woman in-front of him. "Hey you're the woman Uncle Taker save from the supposed wrestling god." He said.

"My name is Aubrey." She said.

"Nice meeting you miss." Keon said. "Good luck with the wrestling god." Keon said taking Ileana away. Aubrey way shocked and walked away. She just hoped she didn't meet Kane because his family seemed nice but he didn't seem stable at the moment.

#

_Interview Area _

Aubrey was standing there when Lita came to the interview area.

"_This is so over."_ Lita said.

"_**What's so over?"**_ Aubrey asked. Lita looked at the woman.

"_I'm tired of Trish making fun of the kid I am having with Kane, she's calling me a home-wrecker."_ Lita said.

"_**Well everyone knows of the relationship between him and Roxanne."**_ Aubrey said.

"_I know and it's not like I meant to."_ Lita said. _"But when I have the baby I will be going after her." _

"_**Well you heard it here, Lita will be getting Trish."**_ Aubrey said.

As Aubrey was getting to another part of the arena to get one of the superstars she smacked right into a huge body. She looked up to see Kane standing over her. He glared at her and moved away because she didn't see the shadow that was glaring at his brother from the other side.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Thursday Night SmackDown _

Aubrey was back on SmackDown and she couldn't say how happy she was with it. She had to admit she had missed the shadow or the Undertaker that was watching over her. She didn't know; why she felt so happy the man could potentially harm her. Aubrey went to her locker room and she was shocked to see the things in there.

The room was full of every flower possible. She got in and found the note in there. She opened it and read it:

_Let's start over; I would love to take you out to dinner_

_**JBL **_

Aubrey was in complete shock.

"So what do you think of Mr. JBL's present?" She turned around to see Orlando Jordan standing there. She got her bearings back and looked at him with a glared. She ripped the note apart in his face.

"Tell JBL is he sent another thing like this I will tell Teddy." Aubrey said.

"You have to go out with him sooner or later." Orlando told her.

"Over my dead body." She said and threw the flowers at him.

Most of the locker room saw the show of Aubrey throwing the flowers at Orlando and the Bashams.

"Tell JBL to leave me alone." She said. Once she got most of the flowers out she closed her door and locked the place.

#

_Late That Night_

Aubrey didn't have much work today. She was watching the matches and as JBL match was going on.

"**Oh no look at that Cole the lights are going down."** Tazz said. Aubrey saw how most of JBL's cabinet was going up on the ring with JBL going outside. When the lights went on Undertaker was behind JBL and began to take him down.

"**Oh look at that Tazz, wait don't."** Cole said as Undertaker made JBL hit his head on the announcers table. The rest of the cabinet started to gang up on Undertaker so they could take JBL with them.

Undertaker got inside the ring and made the motion for the belt.

"**You saw that Cole, Undertaker is sending a message and he is going for JBL's WWE Championship."** Tazz said.

In the back Aubrey smiled and as JBL and his posse came they didn't noticed Aubrey or the fact that she was smiling.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter Aubrey is going to meet Solange for the first time.**


	4. Sunshine My Only Sunshine

**Dead's Commentator **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Sonib89 and Cena's baby doll **_**for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Aubrey, Solange, Roxanne, Ileana and Keon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Commentator **

**Chapter 4: Sunshine My Only Sunshine **

_Undertaker's Locker Room _

"You know if you want to keep it secret that I'm your daughter it doesn't help that you bring me Daddy." Solange told Taker.

"So you're not happy that I brought you." Taker said.

"Oh yes I am Daddy." Solange said and hugged her Dad. "But won't I be in danger."

"No, if JBL and his posse look for my Urn your cousin has it." Taker said.

"Oh yeah." Solange said. She smiled though because they had a fake on in here just in-case the real one was kept by Ileana.

"You can go out but remember if anyone asks."

"I'm related to Roxanne from her family side." Solange said. The green eyes helped a lot if someone didn't look at Taker for long.

"You know if better if I kept you protected." Taker told her.

"As always." Solange said going out of the arena to explore and be around.

Taker looked at the door as his daughter left his locker room. He was happy to have her there with him. But something was telling him; that JBL was cooking something for his favorite interviewer.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Teddy's Long Office_

"What do you mean you can't give your WWE Champion, what he wants?" Orlando Jordan said.

"That's what I say dog." Teddy said.

"Let me get this straight your Champion, your Wrestling God wants the contract of none other than your backstage interviewer and you don't want to give him that." Orlando said.

"That's right." Teddy said

"But he is offering a lot of money for her contract." Orlando said.

"I don't care." Teddy said. He wasn't blind or stupid and knew that Taker was in a way interested on the interviewer and he was not going to get on the Dead-man's bad side at all.

"But I'll tell you what?" Teddy said. "Since you want to be there for JBL so bad tonight you are going to go against the man that wants a piece of the Champs title."

"What?" Orlando said.

"You heard me; you're going to be going against none other than the Undertaker." Teddy said getting cheers in the arena.

#

_Backstage _

Solange walked the hallways when she saw JBL and is posse around. She knew that he wanted to do with Aubrey and since her father was interested in the interviewer she wanted to know something.

"Teddy Long put you in, what?" JBL yelled.

"He put me in a match against The Undertaker." Orlando said.

"I'm going to talk to him and he is going to give me, what I want." JBL said.

"But are you sure she is worth it?" Orlando asked. JBL turned to glare at him.

"What do you think?" JBL said. "I want Aubrey because no one denies me to have what I want and I want her."

"Okay, so what am I going to do about the Dead-man?' Orlando asked.

"You're going to face him." JBL said. "Maybe than you will understand not to…." He turned to see the girl standing there. "It seems we have a spy."

Solange looked at them and she saw as the Bashams were getting close. She began to run.

"Go get her." JBL said.

Solange ran through the arena and went through the first locker room that she found and locked it.

Solange breathed hard and didn't even notice where she got in.

"Can I help you?" Solange turned to see a woman standing there getting half-dress.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Solange said. Aubrey looked at the young girl in-front of her.

"It's alright; can you tell me why you're so worried?" Aubrey asked. She grabbed a water bottle and gave it to the girl.

"JBL and cronies are after me." Solange said, Aubrey's eyes went wide.

"What?" Aubrey said.

"He wants your contract." Solange told her.

"You heard him talk." Aubrey said.

"Yes, that's why he is following me." Solange told her.

At that moment there was a bang on the door.

"Come out here you nosy girl." Aubrey's eyebrows bunched together. She motioned Solange to move to the side. She opened the door to see a pissed of JBL at her door.

"Excuse me." she said her voice had gone frosty.

"There was a girl, did she ran in here?' JBL demanded.

"Why would a girl be in the arena?" Aubrey asked.

"If she is in there with you, give her to me." JBL said.

"Or, what you don't scare me." Aubrey said. JBL was going to go in when there was a surprise. Aubrey twisted his arm backwards almost police like and used his own strength against him to throw him into the wall. He laid there knocked out.

She went back in and locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey said to Solange.

"Yeah, oh my god you know how to fight?" Solange said.

"Yes." Aubrey said. "Um… I forgot my name is Aubrey Blood, what's your name?" she asked. Solange smiled.

"My name is Solange Callaway." She said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Aubrey told her. "You have a very nice name."

"Thank-you." Solange said and smiled briefly. "My Dad said that it was the last gift my mother gave me before she died."

"Oh…well don't be sad." Aubrey said. "My parents died too my mother first than my father a few years ago."

"Oh, so you have no one." Solange told her.

"I do I have a Nana you have a Father." Aubrey said.

"Well I have a Dad, an Uncle, Aunt and two cousins." Solange said.

"That's very nice." Aubrey said.

"So, why did you want to be an interviewer when you can be a Diva?" Solange asked.

"I found it challenging to be an interviewer." Aubrey said.

"Oh, well I'm going to be a WWE Diva when I'm grown up I'm already training my cousins are going to be in here to." Solange said. It felt different talking to Aubrey, sure he talked to her Aunt Roxanne but it wasn't the same.

"Really, I think that's great your Father must be proud." Aubrey said.

Solange shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe he doesn't have a son and maybe he wants one."

"I would just be happy to have a child." Aubrey said.

"You want a baby." Solange said.

"Yeah, but I can't have one." Aubrey said. It hurt that she couldn't have one of the few things she wanted. After all the studies she had when Duke wanted a child and she couldn't give him one.

"Oh, you must feel bad about that." Solange said.

Aubrey smiled at her.

"Not anymore." Aubrey said. "So changing the subject JBL wants my contract."

"Yeah, he sent Orlando to get it but Teddy refused; JBL is angry because you refused him."

"Psh... I hate men like that." Aubrey said. "He is not going to get close to me."

'_Not with Daddy liking you.'_ Solange thought. She liked Aubrey she seemed very nice and the fact that she protected her knowing she would get in trouble made her happy.

"Well I have to go or Daddy is going to be worried about me." Solange said.

"I'll go with you." Aubrey said.

"No, Daddy isn't very secretive about me." Solange said.

"Oh." Aubrey said. "Well let me take you to the corner so JBL and his cronies don't get near you."

"Okay." Solange said.

They walked out and Solange didn't miss the shadows that began to follow them.

"I'll leave you here." Aubrey said.

"See you soon." Solange said.

"Okay, bye Sol." Aubrey said, Solange smiled at her.

When she moved away she saw the shadow and breathed in.

"Hey can I ask for a favor can you keep Solange safe I believe she pissed off JBL and I don't want her to be hurt okay." Aubrey said moving away.

Undertaker moved quickly to his locker room knowing his daughter was going to be there.

#

Solange arrived quickly to his Dad's locker room and breathed in and out.

"What happened?" Undertaker thundered.

"I heard JBL talking with his cronies, he wants Aubrey's contract." Sol told him.

"What?"

"Yeah, did you know she's very nice?" Solange said

"I can tell." Taker said.

"Why don't you go out with her, she's nice and maybe oh I don't know…" Solange said blushing.

"Sol." Taker said raising her chin and saw the unshed tears. "I'm not going to be with anyone to give you a mother."

"Oh I know but if you do Aubrey gets my vote." Solange said.

"You really think so." Taker said. His daughter had nothing to do with his attraction to Aubrey. "Did she tell you something?"

"She doesn't have a family only a Nana." Solange told him.

"What else?" Taker asked.

"Can't tell you." Solange said. Taker just smiled.

"Stay here while I have a match." Taker said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match—Undertaker vs. Orlando Jordan _

"**This match should be interesting don't you think Tazz?"** Cole asked.

"**Of course it is the Deadman is going to have lunch."** Tazz said.

Orlando's came out to the boos and he was alone.

"JBL must be angry at Orlando." Cole said.

"**Well it's a bad thing because with the Deadman he should have gotten help."** Tazz said.

The arena went dark and everyone in the arena was cheering. Undertaker came out and he went to the ring.

Once the bell rang they went after each other. More like Undertaker took Orlando down. He wasn't letting Orlando breathe. Taker had him in the turnbuckles taking him down and destroying him.

Orlando tried to get some ground but it was not good. Undertaker was getting tired and threw him into the ropes so when he rebounded he put in a Tombstone Piledriver getting the fans to scream really loud. Taker went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over.

"**That's right."** Tazz said.

"**That was brutal."** Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

"I'm tired of waiting you get her for me and that is all." JBL said to the Bashams. The man nodded and they went to the interview area. Aubrey was with Rey having an interview.

"_**So you're completely ready for this?"**_ Aubrey asked.

"_Yeah, Yeah I want the Cruiserweight Championship and if I have to work hard it doesn't matter."_ Rey told her. It was a fun interview one she hadn't had most of the time.

"_**Thank-you for your time Rey."**_ Aubrey said.

"_No thank you." _Rey said and left. The Bashams left and waited for Rey to leave and for her to turn around before they got her.

What they didn't know though was that the cameras were still rolling and everyone saw the kidnapping.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Review.**


	5. Pissed Off Deadman

**Dead's Commentator **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89 and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Aubrey, Solange, Roxanne, Ileana and Keon and other OC I BRING IN. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Commentator **

**Chapter 5: Pissed off Deadman**

_Backstage _

"I'm tired of waiting you get her for me and that is all." JBL said to the Bashams. The man nodded and they went to the interview area. Aubrey was with Rey having an interview.

"_**So you're completely ready for this?"**_ Aubrey asked.

"_Yeah, Yeah I want the Cruiserweight Championship and if I have to work hard it doesn't matter."_ Rey told her. It was a fun interview one she hadn't had most of the time.

"_**Thank-you for your time Rey."**_ Aubrey said.

"_No thank you."_ Rey said and left. The Bashams left and waited for Rey to leave and for her to turn around before they got her.

What they didn't know though was that the cameras were still rolling and everyone saw the kidnapping.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After SmackDown _

"What is that dog thinking?" Teddy Long said to Rey and John who were the ones in the office at the time. Undertaker had sent a note to tell him note to do anything that he was going to look for Aubrey.

"I don't know Teddy but all I know is the Deadman is going to kill him." John said.

"Yeah, I saw his face when he saw her been taken away and I don't want to be making something out of nothing but Taker was shocked ad pissed." Rey said.

"Dog you don't think the Deadman might have feelings." John said.

"I don't know anything." Rey said.

"You think he is going to go after her?" Teddy asked. "I actually like Aubrey."

"Oh yeah, the look in his face said he was going to be going after her by next week she's back with us." John said.

"If he gave you a note he will." Rey said.

"I sure hope so." Teddy said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room _

Aubrey face had been covered and she was tied.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my bedroom." JBL said.

"What?" Aubrey said and began to move to get away from him.

"You have nowhere to go." JBL said.

"If you touch me you're going down." Aubrey told him. JBL got really close to her ear.

"You of all people should not be threatening me." JBL told her. Aubrey moved away from him. "You shouldn't have denied me."

"You're a disgusting being." Aubrey said in the inside she was very afraid.

"You're going to stay here and think about this offer." JBL said. "You can become my worker with a few benefits and I can let you go."

"That answer is going to be no." Aubrey said. JBL touched her skirt and she backed away from him more.

"Don't worry about your clothes; I destroyed the ones you have so I can take you shopping for more later." JBL said Meaning no matter the answer he was going to get his way.

Aubrey heard when he left and she bowed her head and hoped that someone would come help her.

#

Taker was pissed. But he had made sure to take Solange to Roxanne after the show so he could go hunt down JBL. He had crossed the line. He didn't know where to find her but one of JBL's cronies had to have the answer.

He went to move outside to hide in the shadows. He knew that JBL would be too cocky and leave Aubrey alone. The first one he saw was Orlando Jordan and that kid was going to get it badly.

Orlando didn't even get to go anywhere when he was being slammed into the wall.

"Where is she?" Taker demanded.

"Where's who/" Orlando said even though he knew very well who it was the Deadman was looking for.

"Do I look stupid to you boy?" he asked.

"No sir…" Orlando said.

"Answer the question, where is Aubrey?" Taker barked.

"She…She's is JBL's room." Orlando said. Hey he was loyal to JBL but he did not want to get killed by the Undertaker. Undertaker knowing that Jordan might go to JBL knocked him out.

Taker moved quickly knowing JBL might see Jordan. He knew the room number and as he arrived to room 709 he moved the lock and backed away from the door before knocking the door down with his leg. He heard a scream and saw that Aubrey was in the bed tied and had a cover in her face.

He knew he was going to scare her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Let me go you sick freak." She said.

"Not JBL." He said rolling his eyes in the back in his head and he was in his room.

Aubrey just felt someone move and she knocked out. Undertaker laid her in his bed and began to untie her from everything that JBL had done. When he got his hands on that man he was going to beat the daylights out of him.

But as he looked at her in his bed really peaceful and in a way innocent he couldn't stop his thoughts from going astray... He had to make a decision about her.

#

_JBL's Room _

JBL came waling when he saw that his door was taken down.

"What the hell?" he said. He walked in to see that Aubrey was gone. The Bashams and Orlando were coming when Orlando saw what happened.

"Can someone explain to me, what happened?" JBL said.

"No." They all replied even though Orlando had an idea.

"I can tell you something the Deadman had something to do with this and I'm not going to let it stand." JBL said. "Next Friday we will be taking care of the Deadman."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Morning _

Aubrey woke up to the breeze. She got up on her forearms to see she was in a very nice bedroom. But it freaked her out because she could still be with JBL and she didn't know that.

"Hello." She said. She got up from the bed and walked around the room until she got to the small table that had breakfast ready. It had a note too.

_Aubrey _

_You're not with JBL anymore. Eat your breakfast I'll bring you clothes to change into. _

_Undertaker _

"Undertaker?" She said to no one.

Well he did save her from JBL and she would thank him when he got here. She sat down and ate the food gladly. She had been starving. When she finished she cleaned as much as she cloud and went to the balcony and looked at the beautiful view of the city.

That's how Undertaker found her. He put the clothes and stuff he brought on the bed and just looked at her. He knew what he put in the note, but he wanted her to fall for both being the same way Glenn had it with Roxanne loving both sides of him but he would worry about it later.

Aubrey came back inside and she froze as she saw the man standing there.

"Hi." She said.

"Clothes." He told her and pointed to the bed.

"Oh, thank you." Aubrey said. He walked away to the living room to give her peace and privacy.

Aubrey showered and changed in the bathroom as Undertaker waited in the living room. He hoped she liked the clothes he had chosen.

In the bathroom Aubrey looked at the clothes and she was surprised on how she looked. He got her size right in everything she was wearing. It was a nice outfit, jeans with a corset like shirt and a small leather jacket. He bought heels for her and she liked how she looked.

As she walked out Undertaker looked up and he had to smirk. Aubrey wasn't scared of him as everyone seemed to be. She got close to him as he stood leaning on the wall.

"Undertaker." She said. He looked at her. "Thank-you from saving me from JBL and his cronies." she told him, he just moved his head for her.

"Um… can I use your phone I really need to call someone." She said. Undertaker nodded his head once more.

Aubrey ran to the phone because she had a feeling that Nana had seen the show and if they showed the fact that JBL had kidnapped her; she would be panicking at the moment.

"Hello!" Aubrey could hear the tears from her Nana on the other side. Undertaker was paying attention to this but he made sure to seem too.

"Nana." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, are you alright I saw that awful man get you with his cronies I want you home." Nana said.

"Nana, I'm fine." Aubrey said.

"But… how?"

"Uh…someone saved me." Aubrey told her.

"Do you mean the scary shadow?" Nana said.

"Yes, Nana." She said. "I'll be home in a few days okay just so you're not worried."

"Okay."

"Bye." She said.

Undertaker was panicked she was going to leave his side and JBL was going to get her. He could not let that happen.

"You can't leave." He told her.

"But…."

"JBL is going to go after you." Taker told her.

"Well can you go with me than the person I call is the only person I have and I can't have them be worried sick because they think something terrible happened to me." Aubrey told him.

"Fine." Taker said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter Taker is going to be meeting Nana. Review. **


	6. Family Meetings

**Dead's Commentator **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll and ILoveAnime89 for**_** their reviews. I will be diving things here because I want to get a little bit to Kane and Roxanne, but I will be back to Taker and Aubrey too. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Aubrey, Roxanne, Solange, Ileana and Keon. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Commentator **

**Chapter 6: Family Meetings**

_Undertaker's Hotel Room _

Aubrey was still in shock that Taker had agreed to take her to Nana's house. She knew in a way the Deadman had a heart I mean everyone saw the way he treated his niece. But still. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello." She said.

"Come downstairs to the parking lot." Undertaker's voice came.

"Okay." She said. She put on the large hoodie he left her and it seemed to swallow her whole.

#

_Lobby _

JBL and his cronies were looking around the hotel for Aubrey. Taker couldn't have taken her at all. And if he did he would have left really early and his snitches hadn't told him anything at all.

"Hello I am John Bradshaw Layfield I'm looking for a woman named Aubrey Blood, has she checked out from the hotel yet?" he asked the receptionist.

"Hmm… let me see." The receptionist said typing into the computer. "She left last night actually."

"Thank-you." JBL said through clench teeth. He moved away and he was pissed Taker had taken her out in the night.

#

_Parking Lot _

Aubrey was downstairs and looking for Taker. She was kind of a expecting a hearse. What she didn't expect was the motorcycle that in-front of her.

"Let's go." She looked up to see taker dressed in his bad-ass attire.

"On what?" she said.

"On this." Taker said.

"Oh no, hell's no." Aubrey said backing away.

"This is the only way to get to your place without been conspicuous." Taker told her.

"Okay." Aubrey said breathing lightly.

"Nothing will happen." He told her.

"If something does, I will come and beat you from the other side." she said getting him to laugh. He helped her to get on the motorcycle and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Taker was really happy with that.

Once the motorcycle tuned on and they were on the road she held on a bit tighter. As she opened her eyes to see the road it was so fast and beautiful. She had to smile at that. Taker felt her relax in the back and smirked himself.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane and Roxanne's Home _

Finally the house seemed to be in peace. Roxanne and Glenn had finally settled their differences in ways only they could. Kane had practically kidnapped her and took her to and altar wearing a black wedding dressed and they renewed their vows. It had Roxanne smiling though.

"I still think you should have told me." she told Kane. He just smirked at her

"What would be the fun in that?" he asked raising her to the counter.

"I guess it wouldn't have been that much of a surprised right." She said. He kissed her neck.

"No it wouldn't have." Kane told her.

"Kane the kids." She said catching her breathed.

"Are with their friends for the night." He whispered.

"You really think of everything." She told him. He carried her in his arms.

"When it comes to you, yes I do." he said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_On the Road _

Taker and Aubrey seemed to be rather calmed. They both relished the silence. Take figured she was hungry and stopped at a secluded restaurant in the beach.

"Why are we stopping?' she asked.

"Eat." He told her.

He helped her down and they went to the restaurant. The food was a mix and Taker let her order her own food. He was expecting her to eat a salad. But she didn't she ordered the same thing as him a steak with mash potatoes and a very small salad.

They began to eat and she looked at him with curiosity. When he looked at her she looked down and had a blush on her face making Taker smile.

"So, how long do we have before we get to my place?" she asked him.

"Two more hours." He told her.

"Oh." She said. "Why is JBL after me?" she asked. Taker looked at her surprised.

"Because you refused him and he is not used to that anymore." He told her.

"So it's only that but don't you think he has taken it too far?" she asked.

"He has." He said. "He won't bother you anymore." He told her.

Aubrey didn't say anything.

#

Once they finished their food they were back on the road. Aubrey held on tighter and laid her head on his back and Taker tried not to stiffen it had been a long time since someone had done that. He felt so comfortable with her.

#

_Aubrey's Home _

Nana was worried. Her little girl was in danger, even if Aubrey had called to tell her she wasn't in danger it didn't help her nerves. She heard a strange sound it almost sounded like a motorcycle. She went outside to see a giant and he was helping someone down. When she saw Aubrey she screamed.

"Aubrey." She said. Aubrey looked at her and smiled.

"Nana." She said.

Nana ran to her and hugged her tightly. Nana being Nana and not really caring that there was a man there began checking Aubrey over quickly.

"I'm fine." Aubrey said a little bit embarrassed. Nana looked up and saw the bear of a man.

"It's this the man that saved you?" Nana asked.

"Yes." Aubrey said. Nana grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Thank-you, Mister what is your name/' she asked. Aubrey was about to say his ring name when he said

"Mark Callaway ma'am." He said.

"Well nice to meet you Mark and thank-you for bringing my Aubrey safe home, would you like to come in you must be tired." She said and both Mark and her moved to the house. Next to the motorcycle Aubrey was standing shock.

'_Did Undertaker just tell us his real name?'_ she thought. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. The pain told her she wasn't dreaming at all.

"Aubrey come inside." Nana called her.

She followed and went inside to see Taker…Mark sitting on the sofa.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night _

It wasn't until much later that Nana went to sleep and Taker found Aubrey outside. He walked slowly behind her. He didn't expect her question.

"Why did you tell her your name?" she asked. He smirked.

"I couldn't tell her Undertaker." Taker told her.

"Why did you safe me?" she asked him. He got closer to her that Aubrey was surprised to see him towering over her.

"I don't know." He told her.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Aubrey asked. When he bent down, her heart was going a mile a minute.

"You intrigue me." he told her and at that moment bent down and kissed her. It was as if everything exploded at that moment. Aubrey grabbed onto his hair and he on both her hair and waist bringing her closer to him.

They both didn't notice that Nana was looking out the window and she smiled at the sight.

Taker held on to her and pulled back a bit. Aubrey was looking at him when he bent down and kissed her again. He moved slowly before she opened her lips and he went inside and their tongues battled for dominance. Very nice sounds were coming out of her throat and Taker had to smile at that.

When they stopped Aubrey looked at him.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't think I need to spell it out for you." He said.

"What?" she said.

"It means you showed me your family and you'll meet mine." He said.

"Really/" she asked.

"Yes, I think someone will be happy to meet you." He said. She tried to get him to tell her but he wouldn't.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later _

Aubrey had been trying to get him to tell her, exactly who was so important they had to meet but he wouldn't budge. It was weird they had gone on dates but she had practically dated both Mark and Taker. She kind of wondered if it was the same with Roxanne.

"I still don't see the secret I know all of your family." she told him.

"Not all of them." He said.

"Why didn't we come on the motorcycle?" she asked. Taker smirked.

"I thought you didn't like it." she blushed.

"I was just asking." She said. Taker chuckle and it was something that Aubrey seemed to like that, to see him a bit free from his normal dark person.

"Your nervous." He told her.

"No I am not." She said.

"Right." Taker said. She smacked him lightly taking him by surprised.

"You're such a jerk." Aubrey said lightly. So he knew that she didn't mean it.

'We're almost there." he told her.

#

_Kane and Roxanne's Home _

Glenn and Roxanne were outside their home having a BBQ outside.

"Why do you think Taker wanted to have us all here?" Kane asked her. Roxanne got another food bowl before answering.

"I think I have an idea, but I won't jinx it." she told him. Glenn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly in the lips.

"Really." He said.

"Yeah, really." She said and pecked him in the lips.

They heard a car and broke apart skillfully. You had to learn that when you had kids in the house.

"Dad's back." Solange screamed.

"Uncle Taker is back." Ileana told them.

"Then go up-front." Roxanne said.

The girls ran but came to stop when Solange noticed something.

"There someone there with him." she said.

"What?" Ileana asked.

"Dad has a person in the car with him." Solange told him.

"No way." both girls jumped at Keon's voice.

"Jesus, Keon don't do that." Both of them said at the same time and smacked him in the shoulder.

"You two really need to relax." Keon said, he was way taller than both girls so they had to look up to glare at him. "Plus bet is that woman he saved in the car." Ken told them.

"What?" both girls said.

#

Taker got down from his car and looked up to see his daughter with his niece and nephew in the front lawn. He moved to the side and opened the door for Aubrey. Aubrey got down and saw the opened place.

"Wow." She said.

"This is my brother's home." Taker told her.

"Wait we're in Kane's house." She said paling a bit.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him." Taker said.

"Well he did glare at me, the first time I saw him, his wife is much nicer." She told him.

"Of course; unless you cross her." Taker told her.

"Dad." Both Taker and Aubrey turned to the young woman standing there.

"Solange." She said.

"Sol." Taker said and she ran to him and hugged him.

"Hi, Dad." She said. "I thought you didn't like her." she whispered for only him to hear.

"Well I changed my mind." He whispered back.

"Good." She said.

"Aubrey this is my daughter Solange, my niece Ileana and my nephew Keon." He said.

"Well I guess I met all three of you already." Aubrey said with a smile.

"Well come on, I think Uncle Glenn is getting the food ready." Solange said pulling her.

#

Aubrey felt so foreign in the place but she couldn't help but smile. Kane and Roxanne seemed to have solved their problems because they seemed to be much happier.

"So, what do you plan to do to JBL?" Kane asked him as the girls talked.

"Destroy him." Taker said.

"Good."

"You and Roxanne solved your problem?" Taker asked.

"Yes." Kane said and smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review.**


	7. Return To The Ring

**Dead's Commentator **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89 and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews. Okay before I start this I will give you guys a warning Aubrey will change because now she in way belongs to the Undertaker or so they are going to make people believe that okay. **

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Aubrey, Roxanne, Solange, Ileana, and Keon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Commentator **

**Chapter 7: Return To The Ring **

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Friday Night Smack-Down, I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with my broadcast partner Tazz and man do we have on heck of a show tonight."** Cole said.

'**That's right Cole as we saw last week JBL's posse kidnapped none other than our beautiful backstage interviewer Aubrey Blood in-front of all of us."** Tazz said.

"**But as we heard on Monday Night Raw, Aubrey was saved by none other than the Dead-man himself and I don't want to know what the WWE Champion wants to say about this."** Cole said.

"**All I want to know is where is Aubrey, I don't know man I trust the Dead-man and all but no one has heard from her at all."** Tazz said.

"**I just can't wait."** Cole said.

"**What I really want to see is the explanation that JBL is going to give for what he did last Friday Night."** Tazz said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Teddy's Office _

"I want to know where she is Long." JBL demanded. Teddy looked at him with a glare.

"Look JBL I haven't heard of her since you kidnapped her." Teddy said.

"Undertaker took her and you don't know where she is?" JBL said. Teddy made a dismissing hand gesture.

"You know that man doesn't tell me anything he doesn't want to." Teddy said. "I suggest you wait, but I'll tell you something tonight you will be facing none other than the surprise opponent and I suggest you hurry because your match will be after Cena's vs. Orlando." Teddy said.

"You can't do this." JBL said.

"You're lucky I am not pressing charges for kidnapping." Teddy said. JBL and his posse moved out of his office.

Rey was coming in and he looked at Teddy.

"Yu seriously haven't heard from her dog?" he asked. Teddy looked at Rey.

"Oh I have and all I can say is that no one is going to lay a hand on her now." Teddy said.

"What do you mean?" Rey asked. Teddy grabbed the note and showed it to Rey and he was shocked the note read:

**She Belongs To The Darkness Now**

"Wow, so Undertaker took her." Rey said.

"Yeah and he has her contract given to him by the Chairman himself." Teddy said. Teddy was just adding that another note told him to say that he had Aubrey's contract and not say anything else.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Undertaker's Locker Room _

Aubrey was looking at herself in the mirror. She looked so different. She still had her normal reddish hair and gray eyes but they seemed to be more vibrant now. Taker had begun to train her and a little bit more during their stay.

The outfit she was wearing was not one that she would normally wear. It was black with red; it was a corset with red ties all around that turned into small bows. The spandex was black with over the knee high boots. Around her neck was a necklace that resembled the Undertaker's symbol. It pretty much old the world ta she was working for the Undertaker. Her hair was doing in curls with light make-up but her eyes were more impressive with the red and black eye shadow and eyeliner her eyes popped out. She had to thank Evelyn for the make-up the woman had been the only to see her at all.

As she stared at her transformation tattooed arms wrapped around her waist and she had to smile.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"Only with this on?" she asked. She wanted to know if he cared when she dressed normally.

"You always look beautiful." He told her it caused her to blush. He had to smirk at that.

"Ready to make your debut as my commentator?" he asked.

"Yes, I am worried about JBL thought." She said.

"Hopefully with this he will be terrified." He told her and bent down to kiss her. One hand slowly crept to hold her face up to him and the other was more tightly against her waist. Her breath hitched a little bit and he opened her lips slowly taking his time. He took out of her throat little purring sounds that drove him crazy and he turned her around to pinned her to the wall. Aubrey wrapped her hand around his hair holding him way closer than they expected. His kisses were too addictive to her. He began to kiss her neck and Aubrey closed her eyes taking in the sensation as he went up and down her neck before kissing her on the mouth once more. This time a bit rougher and as they got deeper there was a knock on the door. They broke apart and she heard a growl coming from Taker.

"Come on that is our cue." He told her. She turned around to the mirror and blushed hard after she noticed that her lips were bruised.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Smack-Down Ring _

JBL was standing fuming with a microphone in is hand.

"I don't care who I have to face, I am the _'Wrestling God'_ and I will win no matter who my opponent is." He said. "I want to know where the interviewer, she was in my presence after I asked for her to nicely come to me." the crowd was booing him so loud that JBL was getting pissed.

"Shut-up." JBL screamed.

"**How can he ask that? When he just admit to kidnapping Aubrey?"** Cole said.

"**Shut-it Cole you don't want to get in JBL's bad side."** Tazz said.

"**But it's true."** Cole said.

"Aubrey is supposed to be by my side I am the only one good for her." JBL said. "Then, what I find but the Dead-man himself took her away from me." the crowd cheered at knowing Undertaker was involved.

At that time the bell toll and the eerie music came on. The monitor turned on so the people could see Undertaker there. He had a terrifying smirk in his face that made people scream.

"_**JBL."**_ He said.

"Where is she Taker?' JBL demanded. Taker just smiled.

"_**You were throwing smoke about something that doesn't belong to you. You see she walked through the darkness willingly and is mine now."**_ He said. _**"Don't worry everyone will see her."**_ with that the monitor went off and JBL was left standing there.

"**What do you think the Dead-man meant by that?"** Cole asked.

"**I don't know Cole but it seems to me Aubrey did something not many are brave to do."** Tazz said. He hadn't missed the words that Undertaker said.

"**I guess we will get our answer tonight."** Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

"You failed." JBL yelled at Jordan. "You couldn't beat a simple thug."

"I got distracted.' Jordan said.

'No excuses I don't even know if I want you there in my match tonight." JBL said.

"But…" Jordan said.

"But nothing I will go out there tonight and none of you are to interfere." JBL said walking out.

#

_Match: JBL vs.? _

"**Who do you think is his opponent Tazz?"** Cole asked.

"**I don't know Teddy was pretty mad."** Tazz said.** "I wouldn't pass it from him at this point to put him in a handicap match."**

"I think we will have an observer because we got an extra chair in the announcers table." Cole said.

JBL came out and boos were all around the arena. He got into the ring.

"**I can't believe his cabinet isn't out here."** Cole said.

"**After Orlando's lost I don't think he wanted them at the moment."** Tazz said.

Once the bell toll everyone in the arena got up and cheered as the arena went dark. Aubrey walked into the darkness knowing very well that someone was taking care of her in the darkness. She walked to the announcer table and sat down getting the headphones on.

Undertaker came down and everyone was so entrance that they hadn't noticed Aubrey yet. When Taker brought the lights back on Tazz and Cole jumped at Aubrey sitting there.

"**Aubrey?"** Cole asked.

"**Hi Cole, hey Tazz."** She said with a smile.

"**Oh my God."** Tazz said.

JBL was in the ring looking at Aubrey and turned at Taker.

"What did you?" he screamed.

Taker didn't answer just went and began to take JBL down.

"**Taker seems angrier than usual don't you guys think."** Aubrey said with a smirk on her face.

"**That's right."** They said in shock.

Taker grabbed JBL in a supplex and threw him down. It seemed that JBL got hold of himself and tried to take Taker down. Taker got on top of the ropes and threw JBL down. The crowd was cheering. Taker grabbed JBL by the arm and raised him to do Old School.

"**Old School."** Aubrey said with a smile.

"**So, Aubrey, how do you feel?"** Tazz asked with concerned.

"**I'm fine Tazz."** She said with a smile.

"**Did the Undertaker do anything to you?"** Cole asked.

"**Besides saving me from JBL what are you two actually asking?"** Aubrey said.

"**Well we are glad your back, no matter how you came."** Cole said. They didn't want to anger the woman that was with Taker now.

"**Yeah, I have to admit you look more beautiful than anything."** Tazz said.

"**Thanks, let's get back to the match."** Aubrey said.

Undertaker was beating the pulp out of JBL. He grabbed him into a grapple before he put him in his finisher the Tombstone Pile-driver. He was going to go for the pin.

1...At that moment Orlando and the Bashams came and broke up the count and the ref disqualified JBL. They began to hit Taker and it was the numbers gain until Undertaker was able to get the upper hand and took the man out of the ring.

JBL was able to get up and he was going to go to Taker with a Clothesline from Hell but Aubrey had gotten in and took the hit.

"**Oh My God, Aubrey."** Cole said.

Taker was pissed off. JBL tried to back away but Undertaker grabbed him in a choke-slam and threw him out the ring into his posse. Taker turned and grabbed Aubrey very carefully and the arena went dark.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I am almost done with this story three more chapters before it's don't. Review.**


	8. Un-Advantage

**Dead's Commentator **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Aubrey, Solange, Roxanne, Ileana and Keon. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Commentator **

**Chapter 8: Un-advantage **

_Taker's Hotel Room _

Taker was looking at Aubrey on his bed. He couldn't believe that she had taken that blow for him.

"Please, wake up." he told her.

"Mmm…" she made a noise.

"Aubrey." He whispered. Aubrey looked at him with a bit of glazed eyes.

"Mark." She said.

"Why did you do it?" he demanded.

"You saved me; it seemed like a fair to return the favor." Aubrey told him.

"Are you insane, he could have hurt you?" Taker told her.

"I know." She said getting up slowly and walking to him. "Mark he didn't do anything."

"He could have." He told her. She touched his face.

"Why are you so worried?" she asked him.

"Because I lost someone I cared about too." He told her.

"You mean Solange's mother." Aubrey said. Undertaker looked at her.

"Yes." He said. "She and I were not to be together and I would see her from time to time, when Solange was born, I would see her more often until she passed away."

"Oh it must have been terrible for Solange." She said. "For you taking care of a little baby."

"I knew she wasn't safe with me at the time and a few years ago I told my sister-in-law about her." he told her.

"So, Roxanne has taken a hand in the learning Sol has gotten."

"Yeah, since all of our children want to do the same thing it's easy." Taker told her.

"I guess." She told him.

"Solange told me something you mentioned." Taker told her.

"Oh." She said. He grabbed her chin and looked at him.

"I don't care." He told her and gave her a strong kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Morning _

Aubrey woke up to a moving pillow. When she opened her eyes she noticed that it wasn't a pillow but Mark's chest that she was laying on. They hadn't done anything; she looked at his face and saw how peaceful he looked to her.

This was the man that terrified all of the locker-room. She touched his forehead lightly and tried not to wake him. It was rather hard with his arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

"We have the weekend free and you don't sleep." He told her surprising her.

"I was wondering." She told him.

"What?" he asked.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We could go to my home?" He told her.

"To see Solange." She said.

"Yeah." He told her.

#

_JBL's Hotel Room _

"So the plans are set aren't they?" JBL asked.

"Yes." Orlando said.

"He won't know, what hit him and I will get Aubrey here with us." JBL said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN EBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Undertaker's Home _

He didn't know how the woman had convinced him. But he had brought the woman Aubrey called 'Nana' and she was really good with the teens-he still hated them with a passion just like Kane- he would say because both their daughters and Keon had dates.

"So, when do you plan on asking her?" he turned around to see Kane standing there.

"Asking, what?" Taker asked.

"Right, you brought her home and you've never done that." Kane told him. "So I think she means more than you want us to know."

"Maybe sometime later." Taker answered him.

"I don't like the way JBL reacted and we both know it's very difficult to change that man." Kane said.

"I know, he did work for me you know." Taker said.

"Exactly." Kane said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night _

Taker and Aubrey were in the living room.

"Do you like it here?" Taker asked her.

"I love it here." She said and blushed. Taker smirked at her answer.

"That's nice to know." Taker said.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her hands on his shirt pulling him closer. Taker grabbed her waist before getting her into his arms. He was really thankful that Solange and Nana had left with Kane and Roxanne for the night.

"Are you sure?" he asked, he did not want to take advantage of her.

"Yes." She told him.

He carried her to his bedroom. The room was rather dark; Taker put Aubrey down on the bed before he moved to light the two candle holders on the bedside tables of his bed. Aubrey was able to see the sight of the room. It was a black room with a large bed and not many things in the room except for the door that led to a private bathroom and a closet.

"Wow." She whispered. The bed had dark silk sheets. She looked up at Mark and he was looking at her. He bent down and kissed her gently before the kiss got more passionate. He stood her up before he began undressing her slowly. Aubrey undress him too because she didn't want to be the only left undress. She was shocked to see him so close, it was beautiful. The tattoos in the light of the candles made them look she dint have a word to describe them.

He laid her on the bed before covered her with him. He took her to darkness in a very passionate wonderful way.

#

In the morning Aubrey woke up to someone caressing her back. It took her a few seconds to realize it was Taker. She looked up and saw his eyes looking at her.

"Good-morning." he said.

"Good-morning." she told him.

"How do you feel?" he asked her. She wasn't exactly surprised he had been a bit rough the second time. But she felt fine.

"Fine actually." She told him.

"Good." He said and kissed her. "Oh and if you didn't hear me last night I love you." He told her making her blush.

"I love you too." She said and smiled. "Just in-case you didn't hear me."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Smack-Down _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another Thursday Night Smack-Down and man do we have one heck of a show tonight."** Tazz said.

"**Exactly, Michael Cole here with my broadcast partner Tazz and tonight is going to be like Tazz said a heck of a show."** Cole said.

"**We have a handicap match between the Bashams and the Undertaker later tonight."** Tazz said.

"**JBL will be facing Booker T."** Cole said.

"**I will wonder if we will get to be with Aubrey tonight."** Tazz said.

"**Oh Tazz."** Cole said.

#

_JBL's Locker-Room _

"You two are to destroy the Deadman tonight and that will get me closer to Aubrey." JBL said.

"Yes, sir." Danny said.

"Orlando I will have you in my match please don't be a disappointment." JBL said.

"I won't." Orlando told him.

#

_Undertaker's Locker-Room _

Aubrey was looking at Taker getting ready for his match. He was really serious getting ready. She was sitting down there and she wondered something for a while.

"Mark." She said.

Taker looked at her and raised an eyebrow she understood the question.

'_Yes?' _

"What happened to your urn?" she asked.

"Someone has it." he told her.

"Oh." She said. Taker looked at her.

"My Niece has it, she is the keeper." He told her.

"She has it but you and Kane." She said.

"Ileana would never give anyone the Urn if it is not me." he told her.

"Wow." Aubrey said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Undertaker vs. The Bashasms_

"**Well I still can't believe JBL cheated in his match against Booker T."** Cole said.

"**I can."** Tazz said. **"But right now this match is more important."**

"**You just want Aubrey to be sitting next to you."** Cole said.

"**Of course, I don't know what the Deadman has been doing but she looks beautiful."** Tazz said.

The Bashams came out to the boos of the crowd.

"**The crowd isn't given them any love."** Tazz said.

"**Not surprise."** Cole said.

They waited and when the lights went out the fans were going wild. Undertaker came out and Aubrey was already sitting in her spot.

"**Hello, Tazz, Cole."** She said.

"**Hey Aubrey."** Tazz said. **"You look amazing."**

"**Thank-you."** She told him.

The match began with Taker taking both of the Bashams down. The ref was able to take control but Aubrey began noticing something. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this match.

Taker got Danny into a pile-driver just for Doug to come in and take him down. They just began to beat him down and Aubrey wanted to get in but Undertaker told her strictly not to.

"**Someone has to get in."** Aubrey said. JBL and Orlando went in and Undertaker was able to get them out. He sent her a look and Aubrey went to the stage.

They both went up the ramp but Undertaker was attacked and Aubrey turned to see that it was none other than Heidenreigch. Aubrey was shoved out of the way by the mad-man and Undertaker was beaten to a pulp by the whole crew. JBL was going to go after her but where she was suddenly fire and it surprised Aubrey until Rey, John and Eddie came to get her into the backstage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

"No wait, I have to help him." Aubrey told them.

"You can't help him girl, you are just going to get hurt." John told her

"But…" she said.

"No but's chica, just let us take care of you." Eddie told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and two more chapters left. Review. **


	9. Problems

**Dead's Commentator **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, takersgirl519 and Dixiewinxwrites12 **_**for their reviews. One more chapter left guys.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Aubrey, Solange, Roxanne, Ileana and Keon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAJK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Commentator **

**Chapter 9: Problems **

_Backstage _

"No wait, I have to help him." Aubrey told them.

"You can't help him girl, you are just going to get hurt." John told her

"But…" she said.

"No but's chica, just let us take care of you." Eddie told her.

"But…"

"No but's Aubrey the Deadman told us you might get hurt and we won't allow that." John told her. Aubrey was shocked.

"Taker told you about me?" she asked.

"In a very few words, the Deadman cares about you and we aren't going to mess with that." Rey told her. They pushed her to the parking lot where a car was already waiting for her. It was black and when the window was pulled down Roxanne was there.

"Thanks guys." Roxanne said with a smile.

#

In the car it was really quiet. Until they got to the road.

"Where are we going?" Aubrey asked

"To my house." Roxanne said.

"But Mark." Aubrey said.

"Is going to be alright, you don't have to worry about him, but you won't see him for a while." She said.

"What do you mean a while?" Aubrey said.

"Well when either Taker or Kane have issues." Roxanne said. "They disappear to someplace to get reenergize Taker is probably in Death Valley."

"This happens a lot." Aubrey said.

"You get used to it." Roxanne said.

"I guess, I just wish I could have helped him." Aubrey said.

"You did by getting the heck away from there; you don't want to know the way he would have felt if something happened to you." Roxanne said.

"Really?"

"Really." Roxanne said.

"Wait, who did you leave the kids with?" Aubrey said.

"Your Nana she told me to call when I needed a favor and this seemed like a good idea." Roxanne said.

**$LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Weeks Later _

Aubrey was worried. The entire family told her not to that it was something normal for Taker to do.

"Dad is going to be alright." Solange told her.

"It happens a lot?" Aubrey asked her.

"Not as often as people like to think." Solange said.

"So I'm being silly." Aubrey said with a smile.

"No...It's kind of cute I hadn't seen anyone worry about my Father till you and it's nice." She said making Aubrey blushed.

"Why?"

"Because it means Ileana and I aren't the only ones." Solange said. Aubrey's phone rang and she got it without checking the number.

"Hello?" she said.

"Aubrey, I'm sorry dog but I need you to come to Thursday Night Smack-Down this week." He said.

"I will do my job Teddy." She said.

"It's not that it's just that JBL wants to talk to you in-front of the arena audience." He said.

"What?" Aubrey said.

"He said there was no funny business but Cena, Mysterio and Guerrero are going to be in the look-out just in-case." Teddy said. "I don't trust that man but he got the big boss to agree to that and I can't do anything to stop him."

"It's alright Teddy I'll be there." Aubrey said.

"See you in Smack-Down." Teddy said.

"See you." Aubrey said and clicked the phone.

"What is it?" Solange asked.

"Teddy needs me to be there on Smack-Down this week, JBL wants to talk." She said.

"JBL is lying." Solange said.

"He might be but he is using McMahon so I have no choice." Aubrey said.

"Maybe Uncle Glenn." Solange said.

"No." Aubrey said. 'I need to trust Teddy with this Solange and I will be alright I know how to defend myself if the need calls it." Aubrey said.

"Okay, but I want you to be very careful." Solange said and hugged her unexpectically that it shocked Aubrey. But she returned it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Thursday Night Smack-Down _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another exciting night of Thursday Night Smack-Down, I'm Michael Cole with my broadcast partner Tazz and I still am shock at what happened two weeks ago."** Cole said.

"**No kidding so am I and Aubrey is to be here tonight."** Tazz said. **"I don't know, but I don't trust JBL to not do something." **

"**Yeah, but with the Deadman gone and we don't know when he is coming back." **

"**All I know is that Aubrey better be ready."** Tazz said.

#

_Undertaker's Locker Room_

Aubrey had been shocked that Teddy had given her the locker room that belongs to Undertaker. But it made her incredibly happy. She felt safe. She wore something that was similar and a mix to what Undertaker gave her and what she wore. She wore jeans with a corset like shirt and a little black sweater. She didn't wear much make up and boot over her jeans. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes." She said.

"You're up in a few minutes." One of the stage hands told her.

"Thank-you." She said.

As she walked out she could see the look of pity from some of the wrestlers but she ignored them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Arena_

JBL and his posse which included Heidenreich were there smiling for the crowd as they were booed.

"What does the Deadman say now, that he is no more?" JBL said. "Well come on Aubrey I said there was no funny business and there is not." JBL said with a smile.

"**I don't know Tazz."** Cole said.

Aubrey came out and the whole posse seemed to be smiling like Cheshire cats and it was creepy. She went inside the ring with her head held high

"Well Aubrey it seems that you've been hiding from me." he told her.

"I don't hide from cowards." Aubrey told him getting JBL to be pissed.

"I am not a coward your little boyfriend the Undertaker is, he has gone into hiding living you here all alone." He said. "But I will give you a chance." JBL said.

"A chance for what?" she asked.

JBL pointed to them.

"To join us." JBL said.

"Join you." Aubrey said with disgust.

"Yes, you could be with me and the rest of the us and helped us control Smack-Down." JBL said.

"No." she said. JBL got even angrier.

"**I don't like JBL's face Tazz."** Cole said.

"**This only means trouble."** Tazz said.

"I'm giving you another chance Aubrey." JBL said.

"The answer is still no." she said. JBL smirked and looked at Heidenreich.

"I would really want you to change your mind, you see if you refused I promise Heidenreich he could have you." He said.

"What do you…" she didn't get to finish as Heidenreich got right before her and got her from behind.

"**Oh no."** Cole said. **"JBL gave his word nothing bad would happen."**

'**We all know not to believe him Cole."** Tazz said. She began to fight him off which surprised all of them. She hit him right on the abdomen making him drop her and gave him a good kick in his privates just to be sure he was down.

JBL and the rest of the cabinet were going to get her when the lights immediately went out and all everyone could hear were people being beaten. When the lights came back on Undertaker was right there and JBL was scare senseless since all of his cabinet was knocked out outside the ring.

"**Woo, the Deadman is back."** Tazz said.

"**He doesn't look too happy."** Cole said.

"**I don't want to be in JBL's shoes right now."** Tazz said.

Undertaker began to punch JBL and grabbed him into a chokehold before throwing him down and getting him back and Aubrey saw the Orlando was getting back in that she gave him a big boot to his face taking him down. Undertaker hid the smile before he grabbed JBL into a Tombstone Pile-driver and flattening him into the mat.

He turned to Aubrey and the light went off before he grabbed her and they disappeared. When the lights went back on everyone was shocked.

"**Their gone."** Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

They were in Undertaker's Locker Room and Aubrey was in shocked. When he finally put her down she looked at him.

"Your back." She said and he nodded. "I was worried." She admitted to him."

"You had no reason, I was okay." He said.

"Still I was worried even when everyone at home told me not to." She said. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Well I'm back and I plan on putting a stop to this but you must trust me." he told her.

"I do." She said.

"Good." He said. "I have asked for a match against JBL if I win he leaves you alone for good, if I lose he gets your contract and my urn." He told her. Aubrey was shocked.

"But his lackeys they will get in." she said.

"Teddy will suspend them including Heidenreich." He told her.

"What kind of match is it?" she asked

"A Last Man Standing Match." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of the chapter. Next chapter is the last Review. **


	10. Don't Mess With The Commentator

**Dead's Commentator **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank t**_**akersgirl519, Sonib89, ChicagoChainGang and Dixiewinxwrites12 for**_** the reviews. Also this is the last chapter. Okay so news because I really want Solange's story to fit in my Alternate Universe I will be re-writing Dead's Shadows which will now be called Dead's Sunshine. So that would be the sequel to this story and joined to my others. So I want to thank those that review, favorite and followed the story.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Aubrey, Solange, Ileana, Keon, and Roxanne.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dead's Commentator **

**Chapter 10: Don't Mess With The Commentator **

_During the Week _

Mark and Aubrey had been spending a great deal with each other. Not because Taker was scared but he wanted to make up for the time he had gone missing. They were in the beach at the current time.

"This is really nice." She told him.

"I know, are you worried?" he asked her.

"No I trust you." She said.

"Good." He said and kissed her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Thursday Night Smack-Down _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Thursday Night Smack-Down I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with my broadcast partner Tazz and tonight is going to be a show."** Cole said.

"**That's right the Main Event is going to be none other than a Last Man Standing Match."** Tazz said.

"**Yes and it will be for nothing more than Aubrey's Contract."** Cole said. **"Don't you think Taker might be going over-board?" **he asked.

"**No way man, the Deadman even though scary is still a gentleman and with this Aubrey will be back to her segments and I can't wait for that to happen again."** Tazz said.

"**I suppose, but that is if the Deadman wins because if he loses Aubrey goes to JBL."** Cole said.

"**That's a mean thing to say it; anyways JBL will be alone out there tonight."** Tazz said.

"**Uh-huh if anyone from his cabinet including Heidenreich gets involve they will be suspended." **Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_JBL's Locker Room _

JBL was pissed but he was ready as well.

"I am going to beat that Deadman." He said.

"Of course you will." Orlando told him.

"Pff the Deadman had to be scare not to let you guys in." JBL said.

"We will get in don't worry." Orlando told him.

"I just can't wait to get Aubrey and she is going to regret telling me know, when I have her working for me." JBL said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Taker's Locker Room _

"Are you sure you want to go out there with me tonight?" he asked her.

"Yes." She told him.

"It's going to get rough." He told her.

"Doesn't matter I'm going out there Taker." She said as she got closer to him. He grabbed her waist and looked at him.

"I will…" he didn't get to finish because Aubrey pulled him down into s kiss.

"I think you got the answer." She told him. Undertaker smiled and gave her another kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Last Man Standing- Undertaker vs. JBL_

"**Finally we have arrived to our Main Event match of the night and I can't wait." **Cole said.

"**I have to wonder if Aubrey will be out here with us."** Tazz said.

"**I guess we will see."** Cole said.

"**But I can't wait."** Tazz said.

"**Neither can I."** Cole said.

JBL was the first to come out and he was not happy neither were the fans because they were booing him. He went into the ring and waited for the Deadman to come in. when the lights went out the fans were going crazy.

'**Here he comes."** Cole said.

Aubrey came out first not being seeing and sat with the commentators.

When the lights came out they saw Aubrey sitting there and she smiled at them.

"**Hey Aubrey."** The guys told her.

"**Hi guys."** She said.

"**Are you nervous?"** Cole asked.

"**Not as much as I should be."** She told them.

Undertaker and JBL stood in the ring as the ref rang the bell. They went into a grapple hold. Undertaker grabbed him and began to punch him in the back a few times until he got JBL on his knees. Taker grabbed him and threw him into the turnbuckles were he gave him a few punches.

'**This looks really good."** Cole said.

JBL was able to get out of the ring and went to get a weapon. He grabbed a chair and just as Taker was going to get him he hit him with a chair. Taker fell down and JBL took it as his opening and went inside to hit him a few times with it.

"**Oh, that had to hurt."** Tazz said. The ref began to count.

1...2... and Taker was up.

Aubrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

JBL was trying to get an advantage but Undertaker got the chair away from him and punched him before using the hair as his weapon and getting JBL and the chair in his neck before throwing it to the floor making JBL rebound falling into the ground. He went down the ring to get the steel steps and threw them inside the ring.

"**What is the Deadman thinking?"** Tazz asked.

Taker got back inside and just as JBL got up he got the steel steps and hit him with it. JBL dropped and the ref began to count.

1...2…3…. and JBL got up using the stairs but didn't notice that Taker had the kendo stick and hit him a few times in the back.

"**Wait what is going on?"** Tazz said.

I the back the screen was showing Cena, Mysterio and Eddie fighting with the cabinet as they tried to get into the fight. But they weren't letting them through.

"**There fighting the cabinet."** Cole said.

JBL took advantage and threw Undertaker outside the ring and made him hit one of the poles outside. Taker recuperated and just as JBL was about to throw him again, he reversed and threw him to the other steel steps.

"**That has to hurt."** Cole said.

Both of them were going at it. Both of them were bleeding. Aubrey was worried. She got more worried when Heidenreich escaped the guys but just as he was coming to the ramp it exploded in flames. She silently thanked Kane for that.

"**That should stop Heidenreich."** Tazz said.

"**Yeah."** Cole said.

JBL did a Clothesline from Hell and had Undertaker down.

1...2...3…4…5…6…7… and Undertaker got up to the shock of JBL and the relief of Aubrey.

"**Taker got up."** Tazz said.

"**I know."** Aubrey said.

Taker was able to get hold of the match again and threw JBL to the announcers table and right there in-front of the three of them he broke the table with JBL in a Tombstone Pile-driver. He backed away as the ref began to count.

1…2...3...4...5...6...7…8…9…10… and the match was over.

"**Undertaker won."** Tazz said.

Aubrey couldn't say anything she was shocked and way too happy.

"**That means your safe."** Cole told Aubrey.

"**Yeah."** She said. Taker motioned her to come and she did and the lights went out as they disappeared into the darkness.

"**Their gone."** Tazz said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Five Months Later _

To the entire WWE Universe Undertaker had left Aubrey alone and many had come to the conclusion that he just wanted to annoy JBL. But what many only a few tended to notice if they looked close was an amethyst princess cut engagement ring on her finger while on interviews and other things. He had asked her to marry him the same night he won the Last Man Standing Match those few months ago.

Yeah Aubrey and Taker were going to get married soon and it shocked a few people the people that knew.

As Aubrey walked the backstage area she was pulled into a locker room as she looked up she saw that her fiancé was there.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He said and kissed her breathless a few times.

"I can't believe we're getting married on the weekend." She said.

"I know, you won't be Aubrey Blood anymore." He told her.

"I know, I'm going to be Aubrey Callaway." She said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Wedding Day _

Aubrey was nervous. As she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was beautiful it was and off the shoulder long-sleeve dress that had a beautiful bodice and puffed at her waist in a nice skirt. Her hair was done to the side and her left shoulder was covered in her curls. That side held the small little rose with the small veil before it became much larger on her back.

"You look beautiful Mom." She looked at Solange. It was so nice to hear her say that.

"Thank-you, come let me look at you." She said. She turned to Solange who was wearing a dark purple one shoulder dress that had a black bow under her bust making a bow on the back. Her hair was down and she was smiling.

"You look beautiful." Aubrey said.

"Thanks Momma." She said.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but it's time." Roxanne said. She was wearing a dress similar to Solange's except she had to straps since she was the Maid of Honor.

"Aubrey you look great." Roxanne said.

"Thanks." She said. Roxanne got in-front of her and smiled.

"Welcome to the family." she said.

"Oh my God thank you." Aubrey said. Roxanne got Solange and Ileana rounded up as they went out.

"My little girl." Aubrey turned to Nana who had her bouquet.

"Thanks Mom." She said.

"Come on let's not let your soon-to-be-husband waiting.

#

In the reception only a few people were there. That was fine with the people there. Rey, Eddie, Tazz, Teddy Long, HBK, Triple H and their families and a few others.

Solange walked Undertaker down the aisle to the surprise of some. Kane and Keon were standing at the left side as the groomsman. When Solange stood there with her Father she whispered.

"I'm so happy right now." She told him.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, because your happy Daddy and that is all I ever wanted." She said getting a smile from Taker.

Roxanne and Ileana took their spots just as Solange took her spot in the middle.

When music began they looked toward the bride and a lot of them were shocked. Nana was walking Aubrey to the altar since her Dad wouldn't be there. When they arrived Undertake truly smiled and it had a lot of the wrestlers do a double take on that.

"Take care of my little girl." Nana told him.

"I will Ma'Am." he said.

As they got into their positions Taker looked at her.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"You look handsome too." She said. Taker was wearing a black suit with a dark tie and a purple flower on his side. His hair was tied behind his back.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in matrimony, now…" the priest went on like that.

"Mark do you take Aubrey to be your wife, your partner, your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, be happy and cry with her, be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health till you both should live?"

"I do." he answered.

"And do you Aubrey take Mark to be your husband, your partner, your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, be happy and cry with him, be faithful through good and bad, in sickness and in health till you both should live?"

"I do." She answered and then whispered something for only Taker to hear. "I take both you and Taker as my husband."

Mark smiled.

"Is there is anyone that will like to oppose why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace?" No one spoke.

"Now with the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Mark grabbed Aubrey and kissed her to the cheers of the crowd.

"I now present you with Mr. and Mrs. Mark Callaway." The priest said as they walked down the aisle and Roxanne and Kane held on just as Keon was grabbed by both Solange and Ileana.

This was really the beginning for them, for they didn't know what the future held for them. For now they would be happy in their world and hope for the best.

**THE END? **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **That is the end of this story. Keep on the lookout for the re-write and my other story Fire and Brimstone. I hope you guys like it and Review. **


End file.
